User blog:Order of the Command Block/Ask or Dare: With OOTCB (For Shipper's contest)
Kidnapping and the Contest! OOTCB: Hello peoples of this place and welcome to MY studio! Narrator: You mean our house? OOTCB: *Blushes* I mean the studio, this is a studio. And not at all our house. Jesse: *In a cage with Jenny the rest of the New Order* What's the big idea, Order!? This is insane! Lukas: Yeah, why are you kidnapping us!? Ivor: *In a cage with the rest of the Old Order* If this is because you want lava lamps THEY ARE MINE. LONG LIVE LAVA! OOTCB: SILENCE! All: 0.0' Narrator: *Backs away from Order* OOTCB: I have brought you here because- Soren: Shipper's contest? OOTCB: I SAID SILENCE! *Fires a gun directly above Soren* Soren: Eeehhhh..... *Hides behind Gabriel* OOTCB: But yes. I had Narrator kidnap you all because of the contest. Now, lets do some dares! Jenny: But you KIDNAPPED us, we're not going to listen to you! OOTCB: I bed to differ. *Has an array of weapons* All: We're doomed. Dare #1 OOTCB: *Reading off paper* Ok, so the government says I can't kill you.. Ellegaard: Phew! OOTCB: *Burns paper* But WHO CARES!? We've got a dare for the ENTIRE Old Order, including you, Grumpy-Pants. Ivor: HEY! Narrator: They want you and the Old Order to go on an amazing adventure to find treasure. Old Order plus Ivor: *Let out of cage* Lets go! *They run out of the house* Petra: You think they'll come back? OOTCB: I have Pinky tracking them. They can't escape me. If they go back to Shipper, they're doomed. Axel: Hey, what about the episode 8 cast!? They were dareables! OOTCB: Narrator is out kidnapping them. Dare #2 OOTCB: JENNY- Jenny: OH NO. You're NOT daring me! Don't think I forgot what happened before! I am NOT stupid! OOTCB: Stupid enough to remember I had guns. *Loads AK-47* Jenny: I SURRENDER! ;_; OOTCB: Good. As I was saying, you've been dared to try and... 0.0 Oliva: What does it say? OOTCB: To..try and... kill Lukas. Lukas and Jenny: *Look at one another* WHAT!? OOTCB: *Lets those two out of a cage and put them in an arena* Have at it, I guess. Lukas: I have no weapon! Jenny: I do... 0.0' Lukas: AHH!! *Runs* Jenny: *Chases Lukas* I hate this but we're both dead if we don't! OOTCB: *Looking really nervous* Jesse: You think she'll do it? Narrator: Not one bit. OOTCB: OK ok ok, wait, stop! *Takes Jenny's sword* Not letting Lukesse die. Back to the cage, dare failed. Dare #3 Narrator: *Comes in with a large cage with the episode 8 dareables* Nell: Ok, this is like, totally uncool. Hadrian: What is the big idea here?! OOTCB: Welcome.. DAREABLES. All: NO! OOTCB: Great timing, Narrator, we just got our next dare. Two, actually, but we'll hold off on one. Mevia, you have to fight Em, Nell, AND gladiators! Mevia: WHAT!? OOTCB: GO OR FACE MY WEAPONS! Mevia: *Taken to another arena with Nell, Em, and gladiators* Wait, I don't have any stuff! OOTCB: *Hands Mevia a sword and gun* Good luck. *Teleports away* Mevia: Oh, shoot. *Pummeled by gladiators and Em* Nell: *Standing back* Umm... Mevia: THIS IS HORRIBLE! OOTCB: Well, this is amusing. Narrator: I'll let her have her moment. Dare #4 Narrator: Order, we're on the last dare. OOTCB: *Runs over to Narrator and snatches the paper* FINALLY! OK, Hadrian, lets have some fun! Hadrian: I am doomed. OOTCB: YES YOU ARE! You have been dared to fight ME! And it's a fight to the DEATH. Hadrian: WHAT!? OOTCB: Seeing that Shipper is my friend and you're HER dareable, I'll enable respawn. Leggo. *Hands Hadrian some weapons and drags him to the third arena* Hadrian: Whyyyyy. OOTCB: *Summons command block* Hadrian: OH GOSH! OOTCB: *Megalovania plays* AHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! *Speed attacks Hadrian* Hadrian: *Hits wall and loses half health* 0.o' OOTCB: DIE, REUBEN OFFENDER!!!! *Kicks Hadrian into the sky and he lands on the floor face-first and respawns* Hadrian: *Scarred for life* Question #1 Narrator: OK, I'll handle he questions. The first one is for... Axel and Olivia. It asks: How did you feel when Mevia kidnapped you. Axel: Erm... confused? I mean, I SO could've handled it if she hadn't, y'know snuck up on me. Then I woke up and I was in a smelly box. Olivia: I was more scared than confused. Mevia was so fast and I wasn't sure what reason she had for kidnapping us yet. Narrator: Well.. that wasn't funny at all. Axel: Umm... googles? Narrator: What? Axel: I don't know. Question #2 Narrator: Petra, Lukas, and I- oh, wait, Ivor isn't here. Petra and Lukas, what would you do if JESSE WAS A VILLIAN!? Jesse, Jenny, and OOTCB: WHAT!? Petra: Well... I'd beat their sense into them? Jesse: PETRA! Petra: Sorry? I don't know! You're not a villain! OOTCB: *Hides headcanons* Jenny: Lukas? Lukas: I'd be scared. Jesse AND Jenny could easily beat me up if they felt like it. So... I'd be doomed. Maybe I'd try to TALK them out of it? OOTCB: Aww, good Lukas. :D Petra: -.- End of Dares and Questions OOTCB: Well, that's all- Old Order: *Kick down the door* FREEZE. Narrator: WHOA! Ivor: *Runs in with the police* RELEASE THE OTHERS! Magnus: OR THIS HOUSE GOES BOOM! OOTCB: Magnus, you were one of my favorites, COME ON! Police: HANDS UP, KIDNAPPING IS ILLEGAL! OOTCB: I got permission! From Shipper! Police: Shipper is on a thin line as it is, SO HAND OVER THE PEOPLE! Em, Nell, and the Gladiators: *Stop beating up Mevia and look at the police* New Order: *Stare at Order* Narrator: Now, officers, if I can expla- *Tasered* AH! OOTCB: *Triggered* HOW DARE YOU TASE THE NARRATOR! Police: STAND DOWN. OOTCB: NOPE! *Uses command block and sends the police to oblivion* -.- All: O_O Are... they... OK? OOTCB: I mean, they're trapped in a black limbo for about a week, so.... But, hey, Old Order. THE SHOW WAS OVER. Old Order: OHHH... *Look at one another* Gabriel: It was Ellegaard's idea... Ellegaard: WHAT?! OOTCB: Oh REALLY? *Lets everyone out* Go home, but not YOU, Ellegaard! GET BACK HERE! *Chases Ellegaard* Narrator: Well... this is the end of this episode! I have to go fill out some paperwork... everyone else can go home... Bye... OOTCB: *In distance* I WILL END YOU, ELLEGAARD! Category:Blog posts